character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec O'Ryan
Alec O'Ryan is an Australian monster hunter and paranormal expert currently living in America. However, his taste differs much from that of Dane Tyler, with Alec only hunting Paranormal's for sport and amusement. His Hunter name is Ravencroft, though he usually introduces himself by his real name. Background Childhood and Early Years Alec lived a very normal life in Australia, living deep in the Outback and only going to the nearest city for food and schooling. At his ranch home he learned how to shoot two revolvers, which to this day he still uses. His family would milk cows and shear sheep, then sell it to local businesses. This changed, however, once he had his first Paranormal experience. A group of Yara's, a form of Monstrous Vampire only found in Australia, attacked him and his family. Alec watched as the beasts devoured his family, with him barely having enough time to escape with his sister. In the process of his escape, Alec lost his parents, grandparents and two brothers. Since then, Alec began training to hunt down beasts like the ones who killed his family, and eventually got extremely good at it. He learned more and more about the Paranormal world until he became an expert, and an expert with weaponry. After beginning to hunt down monsters, he came to realize he really enjoyed what he was doing, and set himself an entirely new goal: Rid the entire world of monsters. ARC 2 XXX Information Appearance Alec is a slim young man, with short brown hair that is naturally slicked back and blue eyes. He often wears a light brown longcoat, dark brown pants with two holsters for his revolvers and black boots. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Alec's mind is a very complex place, with an odd mixture forming his personality. On the outside, he appears carefree yet immensely sadistic. He often appears to love killing Paranormal beings, and will often explain how much he loves it. However, while he does truly feel this, there's a part of him just as strong that's full of self loathing. He despises himself, believing he's more of a monster than the people he hunts. This makes his job the ultimate pleasure and ennui for him. Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * Enhanced Condition - Alec has gone far beyond what normal humans are capable of due to his training. ** Body Supremacy - Through his training, Alec can now control his body completely, being able to even snap his back into place after it is broken. * Rune Stones - Alec has collected many Rune Stones, which are enchanted stones that causes a variety of effects. ** Magika-Rune - His favorite type of Rune Stone are Magic Negators, which cause magic and most other supernatural force to not work while in it's range. ** Axel-Rune - Using the Axel-Rune, Alec can percieve the world around him at a much faster rate, giving him what is essentially super speed. ** Wylr-Rune - Wylr-Rune's allow Alec to unleash a massive wave of pressure from all sides, blasting back anything other than himself. ** Rilek-Rune When the Rilek-Rune is used, anything target Alec uses it on is restored to its natural or former state. Paraphernalia * Dual Revolvers * Rune Stones * Nightshade Combat XXX Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters